Sanando heridas
by ZaZu99
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente que ocurrió en Blackwood y los chicos que sobrevivieron tratan de seguir con sus vidas, pero al enterarse de que una de las gemelas Washintong esta viva no podrán vivir tranquilos hasta encontrarla... sobre todo Mike
1. Después de la tormenta

**ADVERTENCIA** :

\- Los personajes no me pertenecen ni lo que está relacionado a la historia original.

\- Hay otros personajes que yo los invente que los que son del juego no me perteneces

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** :

\- En este fanfic Matt, Jess y Josh murieron por los Wendigos.

\- El fanfic transcurre 3 años después de la muerte de Matt, Jess y Josh

* * *

 **Sanando heridas**

 **Chapter 1: Después de la tormenta…..**

 **POV Sam**

Tres años... Ya han pasado tres años desde el incidente en la cabaña

Tres años desde que fuimos a la montaña, tres años desde que Josh nos hizo lo que él consideraba como una "broma", tres años desde que nos enfrentamos a una rara amenaza: los wendigos…. Tres años desde que Jess y Matt…. Bueno…. Eso ya no importa, ya lo dejamos en el pasado, todos…. excepto Mike, el aun no supera. Está destrozado. Quería mucho a Jess, a pesar de que su relación parecía más un juego, la queria. Él ha intentado seguir con su vida, en la Universidad es el mismo de siempre, el excelentísimo Presidente de Clases, pero con los demás nos es muy indiferente. Hay veces en que no sabemos de el hasta una semanas después. Es como si quisiera que nos olvidáramos de él. Es un poco deprimente. Él dice que son los estudios ya que el opto por la carrera de Leyes ya que aspira a ser presidente, pero yo sé que no es así.

Em se lo tomo un poco mejor. Ella decidió seguir con su vida… como los demás. Claro que le afecto la muerte de Matt, solo que ella no quiso quedarse clavada con el hecho de que Matt murió y quiso salir adelante. Aun así, ya no hablamos como antes, no tenemos la misma confianza. Ella se decidió por la carrera de diseño de interiores, es muy buena, creo que tiene futuro.

En cuanto a Chris y Ash, ellos empezaron una relación de noviazgo (después de más de 10 años de conocerse, ya era hora), se les ve a los 2 muy felices juntos, están locamente enamorados. A diferencia de Em y Mike no he perdido el contacto con ellos: nos hablamos, nos mandamos mensajes, chateamos, salimos como todos los amigos, ya saben lo típico. Chris al ser un gran adicto a la tecnología decidió estudiar biotecnología y como era de esperar del más nerd de la escuela, es el mejor de su clase. Ash por su parte eligió una Licenciatura en Lengua y _Literatura_ Hispana, como a ella le gusta leer, está en su ambiente. Como dices los opuestos se atraen.

Yo por mi parte empezó a estudiar veterinaria, es lo que siempre me ha gustado, estar con animales y esas cosas. También he tenido uno que otro pretendiente, tanto dentro como fuera de clases. Se puede decir que soy la chica inalcanzable de la Universidad, un título que talvez debería de ser de Jess. No sé qué opinaría ella de eso, supongo que no le agradaría.

Últimamente he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado en menos de 2 años pasaron cosas horribles, pero la que no logro sacarme de la cabeza es que Beth estaba muerta y era evidente porque Em dice que encontró su cabeza; pero mas el echo de que Hannah se convirtió en un Wendigo. Mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana. Me siento mal al recordar eso. En fin será mejor que estudie para el examen de mañana, no es como que me fuera a concentrar mucho con todos los pensamientos que tengo ahora mismo, pero sé que voy retener algo de información para el examen.

* * *

 **POV Mike**

Estoy acostado en la cama de mi habitación en la Universidad, estoy sin ánimo de nada. No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mis amigos y no es porque les sea indiferente o egoísta, sé que ellos sufrieron tanto o más que yo, sobre todo Em…. Es solo que no quiero que me vean así. No quiero que se preocupen tanto por mí, ellos tiene que continuar con su vida, tiene que salir adelante.

He estado pensando, en todo lo que pasa, pero en un pensamiento en particular un: la broma que le hice a Hannah, y digo "le hice" porque yo tuve la idea…. sí, yo arme todo eso. Yo tuve la idea, yo convencí a los demás para participar, y por ende yo la humille delante de sus amigos. Gracias a ese sentimiento de culpa, no puedo estar tranquilo. Hasta he tenido pesadilla sobre eso, en ellas aparece Hannah.

~~~ SUEÑO DE MIKE~~~

Hannah (de una manera sombría)-"Desalmado, canalla, basura, estúpido…"- son las palabras que Hannah me dice en mis sueños…. Pero hay una palabra que me pone a temblar, y mucho más cuando proviene de los labios de Hannah

Hannah (gritando) -"ASESINO…"

Mike (asustado)-¡No soy un asesino!

Hannah (con una sonrisa sarcástica)- ¿y entonces que eres?…. porque que yo sepa… morí por tu culpa.

Mike (desesperado)- ¡NO SABIA QUE ESO IBA A PASAR! ¡NO TENIA IDEA!

Hannah (mientras se pasea alrededor de Mike)- vamos Mike…. Admítelo…. Tú me querías ver muerta

Mike (corre desesperadamente)- ¡FUERA! ¡ VETE! ¡Ve a perturbar a otros sueños!

En ese momento su cara, sus manos, todo su cuerpo, empieza a cambiar: se está transformando en un Wendigo. Como odio esas cosas. Intento correr pero me logra agarrar gracias a sus largos brazos. Me aprieta el cuello, siento que me falta el aire. De repente siento un dolor punzante en el cuello y luego que algo tibio se derrama por el mismo. Sangre. Mi sangre. Trato de zafarme de sus garras pero no puedo, aprieta demasiado fuerte. En un determinado momento veo que me enseña su garra y luego la apoya en mi pecho.

Hannah (de manera sádica)- ahora sentirás lo que yo sentí al caer del risco y morir….

Lo único que siento es un dolor desgarrador en mi pecho, un dolor insoportable, pero no dura mucho ya que empiezo a cerrar los ojos.

El dolor, la sangre… las carcajadas de Hannah, eso es lo último que oigo…

~~~ FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MIKE ~~~

* * *

Despierto asustado. Todo esto, lo de las pesadillas empezó alrededor de medio año después que murió Jess. Voy al baño, me lavo la cara y me miro al espejo. Vaya… estoy hecho y desastre. Tengo ojeras, creo que es porque no duermo bien por lo de las pesadillas y además está la Universidad y lo de ser el Presidente de Clases. Eso explica porque parece que he dormido debajo de las ruedas de un camión.

Estoy sumido en mi propio mundo cuando escucho que mi teléfono suena, voy hacia mi cuarto y me acerco a la mesa de noche en la cual había dejado mi celular. Al ver la pantalla me doy cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Chris:

Mensaje de Chris:

Fecha: Martes 20/Octubre/2018

Hola, como haz estado Mike?

Bueno, quería decirte o más bien informarte que hemos quedado con los chicos a la feria que va a haber en la ciudad este viernes por la noche.

Esperamos verte por allá

Saludos ;D

Deje el teléfono y me siento en una silla que esta por la mesa. Necesito pensar. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ello, que no sé cómo están. Me siento un poco mal.

No quiero que me vean así, sería solo un motivo de burla.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…. No estaría mal que no viéramos en esa feria, demás será de noche, eso evitar que vean mi cara de zombi. Además seria lindo que nosotros nos uniéramos como antes, también pienso que me podrían ayudar.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola, mara-people este es mi primer fanfic que será como un pequeña prueba, ya que escribir es algo que me gusta hacer, y nada, que espero que les guste el fanfic**

 **Se aceptan recomendaciones.**

 **Saludos :D**


	2. Tiempos dificiles

**ADVERTENCIA** : Los personajes no me pertenecen ni lo que está relacionado a la historia original.

Hay otros personajes que yo los invente

Los que son del juego no me perteneces

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** :

En este fanfic Matt, Jess y Josh murieron por los Wendigos.

El fanfic transcurre 3 años después de la muerte de Matt, Jess y Josh

 **Sanando heridas**

 **Chapter 2: Tiempos dificiles**

 **POV Chris**

Jueves 22/Octubre/2018

Sigo esperando la respuesta de Mike. Desde el Martes que le envíe el mensaje y no me ha respondido.

Bueno…. Creo que será mejor que no lo presione, no quiero que se sienta obligado a ir, pero sería bueno que vaya, le serviría para despejar un poco la mente y esas. Además no quiero ser el único hombre del grupo, es un poco incómodo. Sera mejor que no le dé más vueltas al asunto, solo esperare que me responda.

Profesor (Con autoridad)- ¿Christopher?

Chris (Desorientado)- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Vaya… no me había dado cuenta por estar centrado en mi nube de ideas, se me olvido que estaba en clase. Que suerte tengo….

Chris (Tratando de incorporarse)- Perdón, Sr. Holmes, estaba un poco distraído

Profesor (Suspira levemente)- Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar

Chris (De manera reverente)- Si, disculpe

Profesor (Volteando al pizarrón)- Bueno… sigamos con el tema…

Luego de salvarme de una regañiza por parte del Sr. Holmes, siguió mi rutina de una forma relativamente normal. Después de un rato, suena el timbre. Miro mi celular: hora de almorzar.

Recojo mis libros y los meto en la mochila, salgo rápidamente del salón y me dirijo al campus, Ash y yo quedamos en juntarnos con Sam en el almuerzo.

Primero decido esperar a Ash, no solo porque es mi novia, sino que nuestras clases están algo cerca. Al llegar a su salón me doy cuenta que todavía no han salido, así que decido esperar un rato. Saco mi celular y me pongo a jugar, para matar un poco el tiempo. Al cabo de un rato veo que se abre la puerta y uno a uno van saliendo los estudiantes, después de que todos se fueron, sale Ash.

Ash (Distraída)- Hola

Chris (alegremente)- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Ash (Algo triste)- Bien, bien

Chris (Un poco preocupado)- De acuerdo… pues vámonos

Ash (Confundida)- ¿Qué? ¿Adonde?

Chris (Desconcertado) ¿no lo recuerdas? Quedamos en que veríamos a Sam durante el almuerzo

Ash (Más tranquila) ahhh… eso. Bueno vamos entonces

Nos ponemos en marcha. Ash parece algo distraída, no es algo muy normal en ella, pero no creo que me tenga que preocupar, talvez no es nada grave.

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegamos al comedor, buscamos con la vista a Sam. La vemos en una mesa, apartada de las demás, a la par de una ventana, estaba leyendo un libro. Nos acercamos así la mesa de manera lenta.

Ash (Alegremente)- Hola Sam

Sam (Mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía en la mesa)- Hola parejita

Chris (Mientras se sentaba)- Hola solitaria, ¿Cómo vas?

Sam (da un suspiro)- bien, aunque algo cansada

Ash (Sentándose al lado de Chris)- ¿Y eso porque?

Sam (Mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de la silla)- A sido una semana pesada, entre los parciales y las practicas…

Chris (Mientras miraba el ante brazo de Sam)- Oye….. ¿Por qué tienes el brazo vendado?

Sam (tocándose el ante brazo) ah, no… no es nada

Chris (Cruzando los brazos) Si…. Claro

Sam (Mientras torna los ojos) Está bien….. en una de mis practicas me mordió un perro

Ash (Preocupada)- ¿Pero estas bien?

Sam (Bromeando)- Si…. Bueno…. El perro no tenía rabia- De repente ella Sam se queda viendo a Ash- Oye Ash, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ash (Algo desconcertar)- ¿Ah? …. No, nada

Sam (Cruzando los brazos e imitando a Chris)- Si…. Claro

Ash (Mientras veía la mesa)- Es que…

Chris (Mientras le pone la mano en la espalda)- Ash… ¿Qué pasa?

Ash (Mientras recuperaba la compostura)- No es nada importante…

Sam (Preocupada)- ¿Segura que no pasa nada?

Ash (Firmemente)- Si, estoy bien. No pasa nada

Sam (Un poco más calmada)- Esta bien…. Si tú lo dices

Hubo un silencio rotundo por un lapso de 5 minutos. Yo decido ser el que rompa ese silencio que nos estaba volviendo locos.

Chris (Con sutileza)- Y…. ¿Para qué nos llamaste Sam?

Sam ()- Ah… es cierto

Ella empieza a buscar algo en su mochila, la cual estaba muy desordenada. Al cabo de unos minutos saca una caja algo pequeña echa de madera (De pino aparentemente)… tenía unas mariposas talladas en la tapa.

Ash (Confundida)- ¿Qué es eso?

Sam (Tristemente)- Es... de Hannah

Chris (Sorprendido)- ¿de Hannah?

Sam (Mirando fijamente la caja)- Si….

Ash (Intrigada)- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Sam (Con dificultad)- Me lo digo… Melissa

Chris (Desconcertado)- ¿La madre de Josh y las gemelas? ¿Cuándo te lo dio?

Sam (Seriamente)- Bueno, lo que paso fue….

* * *

FLASHBACK

Narrador omnisciente

Eran las 4:30PM. Sam estaba sentada en una cafetería. Llevaba más de 15 minutos en el local y ya se empezaba a aburrir; estaba empezando a Melissa, la madre de las gemelas y Josh, ella le había pedido que fuera a la cafetería para poder hablar sobre algo relacionado con las gemelas, más directamente con Hannah. Como esa conversación fue por teléfono no le dio muchos detalles.

Empezo a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, cuando de repente vio que Melissa apareció por la puerta. Esta empezó a buscar a Sam con la mirada. Cuando la encontró se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia.

Melissa(con una sonrisa)- Hola Samathan

Sam(Con cortesía)- Buenas tardes, señora Washington

Melissa(Con simpatía)- ¿Cómo haz estado?

Sam(Con franqueza)- Bien… Algo cansada

Melissa(Mientras ríe por lo bajo)- ¿La Universidad se está volviendo pesada?

Sam(Con cansancio)- Algo… Pero no creo que me haya llamado para hablar de mí y mi vida

Melissa(Mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa)- Si… es cierto

En ese momento saco algo de su cartera: era una caja de madera con mariposas de colores talladas en la tapa.

Sam(Con curiosidad)- ¿Qué es esto?

Melissa(Mientras veía la caja)- Era de Hannah…

Sam(Algo asustada)- ¿De Hannah?

Melissa(Con una mirada triste)-Si…

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, era algo que no esperaba. Con cuidado agarro la caja y la inspecciono. Cada detalle. La sacudió suavemente.

Sam(Intrigada)- ¿Qué hay adentro?

Melissa(Con serenidad)- No estoy segura

Sam(Extrañada)- y…. ¿Por qué me lo está dando a mí?

Melissa(Mientras ponía sus brazos en la mesa)- No sé. Creí que era lo correcto, además quería que lo tuvieras tú ya que yo voy a estar ocupada empacando

Sam(Con interés)- ¿Se van de viaje?

Melissa(Con la mirada en la mesa)- No…

Sam(Intrigada)-¿Se mudan?

Melissa- No…

Sam(Algo enojada)-¿Entonces?

Melissa(Con un aire triste)- Es que… nos vamos a… divorciar

En ese momento se presentó un silencio rotundo. Sam no se lo esperaba

Sam(Estupefacta)- Pero… ¿Por qué?

Melissa(Con tristeza)- Nuestra relación como pareja se acabó. Cuando murieron Hannah y Beth nuestra relación se empezó a ir mal y empeoro cuando Josh murió….

Sam(Con lastima)- Lo siento…

Melissa(Con la voz quebrada)- Gracias…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

Ash (Tartamudeando)- Es tan… triste

Chris (Preocupado)- Melissa debe de estar sufriendo mucho

Sam (Tristemente)- Encima de que perdió a sus tres hijos, ahora tiene que lidiar con un divorcio

Es algo que no me esperaba, es algo que nadie se merece… mucho menos Melissa. Ella es una buena persona, desde que era niño siempre fue muy amable conmigo y con los demás. Incluso cuando sucedió lo de las gemelas ella comprendió que fue un accidente. De un momento a otro miro mi reloj: una y media de la tarde. Empiezo a buscar en mi mochila mi botella de agua y mis pastillas.

Sam (Extrañada)- ¿Oye… porque la pastilla?

Chris (Mientras destapaba la botella)- Últimamente me ha estado doliendo el pecho

Sam (Algo preocupada)- ¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

Chris (Secamente)- No….

Ash (Seriamente)- Pues tendremos que llevarte

Chris (Tratando de salir del tema)- Oye… ¿le dijiste a Em sobre lo de la feria?

Sam (Serenamente)- Si…

Chris(Con curiosidad)- ¿y crees que vaya?

Sam(Apoyando sus brazos en la mesa)- No estoy segura… creo que lo mejor es esperar hasta mañana, ¿y Mike no te ha dicho nada?

Chris(Cruzando los brazos)- No… y no estoy seguro que quiera ir

Ash(Confundida)- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Chris(Enojado)- Casi nunca lo vemos y siempre nos está evitando

Ash(Algo molesta)- Es cierto…

Sam(Tratando de suavizar la situación)- Aun somos amigos…

Despues de eso hubo un silencio profundo que duro unos 15 minutos. Me empiezo a desesperar, quiero terminar con esto ya. Miro mi reloj… ya son las 2:00PM, tengo que volver a clase.

Chris(Mientras arreglaba su mochila)- Ya me tengo que ir

Sam(Confundida)- ¿Adónde vas ?

Chris(Tranquilamente)- Tengo clases…

Sam- Ah ¿y tú Ash?

Ash(Mientras se levantaba)- Creo que daré una vuelta por la ciudad y luego iré a casa, ¿y tú Sam?

Sam(Poniendo una mano encima de la caja de madera)- Voy a encontrar el modo de abrir esta caja, a ver lo que hay adentro

Chris(Poniéndose de pie)- Me parece bien…

Ash(Mirando a Chris)-¿Ya te vas?

Chris(Asistiendo)- Si… adiós

Ash(Agarrándolo de la mano)- Espera…

Me doy la vuelta y me sorprende con un beso en la boca, algo a lo que yo respondí claramente. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos.

Chris(Algo apenado)- Te veo luego…

Ash(Despidiéndose con la mano)- Adiós

* * *

 **POV Sam**

8:30PM

Me encuentro en mi cuarto, sentada en la cama. Llevó más de media hora intentando abrir la dichosa caja de madera, lo cual me tiene desesperada. En el momento en el que me voy a rendir suena el teléfono. Dejo la caja en la mesa de noche que tengo al lado de mi cama, agarro el teléfono y miro la pantalla. Es Emily…

Em- Hola, solo te escribo para confirmar que iré a la feria

Bueno… Algo es algo

Sam- Me alegro escuchar esto

Em- Si, claro…

Que cortante… En los grupos de chat Em siempre es la que más habla. Supongo que todavía le afecta lo que paso en la cabaña y no es de extrañarse, aparte de la muerte de Matt y Jess, estar en la mina y encontrar las cosas de Hannah y el cuerpo de Beth. Debio de ser algo muy fuerte.

De repente vuelve a sonar el celular.

Em- Perdón… ya me desacostumbre a ser yo la que llena el chat de textos

Doy un suspiro, me parece que se sintiera mal con ella misma.

Sam- No importa

En ese momento se me ocurre que talvez pueda preguntarle a Em como abrir la caja de manera, ya que ella tiene mucha experiencia en estas cosas. Abrió mi cuarto, el cuarto de Hannah, el casillero de Chris, el coche de Mike… de adolescentes no pudimos tener privacidad.

Sam- Oye, tienes algún consejo para abrir una caja de madera

Em- Porque la pregunta?

Sam- Es que necesito abrir una caja que me dieron

Em- Ah…

Sam- Entonces… me das tu secreto?

Em- No tengo ningún secreto?

Sam- Que?

Em- busco algo que parezca una llave y la introduzco en la ranura. Esto es todo

Sam- Donde se supone que encuentre algo parecido a una llave?

Em- Usa la imaginación

Sam- Ok, gracias

Em- Adiós

Sam- Adiós

"¿Algo que se parezca a una llave?"," ¿Usar la imaginación?". Suena algo tonto.

Llevo un rato pensando en lo que Em me dijo mientras jugueteo con mi teléfono celular, pasando de una mano a la otra.

Sam(Suavemente)- Usar la imaginación…

De repente vuelvo a ver mi celular. Tiene un protector celeste con un reno blanco en el medio y de este cuelga unos hilos de colores con una mariposa que terminaba en una punta, la cual Hannah me regalo cuando nos hicimos amigas. Empiezo a examinarla. Parece una llave…

¡Una llave! Puede que me sirva para abrir la caja. Agarro la caja de la mesa e introduzco "la llave" en la ranura. Encaja perfectamente. Empiezo a temblar. Giro lentamente y luego la abro mirando lo que hay en su interior.

Sam(Tapándose la boca con una mano)- Oh Dios…

* * *

 **Hola mara-people, perdón por no escribir, pero estoy en mi ultimo año de colegio y me he estado adaptando a eso, pero si todo sale bien el otro chapter se subirá pronto.**

 **Nota importante : Revisen el Chapter 1 ya que cambie algunas cosas que no encajaban muy bien.**

 **espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Saludos...**


End file.
